Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge component and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-159893 discloses a liquid discharge head such as a printhead that discharges ink. The liquid discharge head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-159893 includes a plurality of discharge orifices arrayed along an ink supply port extending in a predetermined direction, a plurality of recording elements corresponding to the respective discharge orifices, and a plurality of drivers that drive the respective recording elements. The liquid discharge head includes a processing block that supplies a signal to the plurality of drivers. In this arrangement, when the processing block is formed by shift registers that transfer data in a predetermined direction, the shift registers need to shift data by the number of times corresponding to the number of discharge orifices arrayed along the ink supply port. As a result, the shift operation consumes power corresponding to the number of discharge orifices arrayed along the ink supply port.